


Spatter

by DP_Marvel94



Series: It was an accident, I swear. [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kyle Weston was a joy to write, Messing with Wes, Sibling Bonding, The siblings go to the Nasty Burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94
Summary: After a confrontation with Vlad, Danny, Jamie, and Elle go to the Nasty Burger together. A certain pair of Weston brothers react and Valerie Gray makes an appearance.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Danny Phantom Clone(s), Danny Fenton & Kyle Weston, Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston
Series: It was an accident, I swear. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527635
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Spatter

After a short flight from Vlad’s mansion, the trio of siblings land behind the dumpster at the Nasty Burger. Quickly checking that no one is looking, Danny returns to human form. 

Elle looks side to side. She summons the rings before halting. “Wait. Do I need to go as a human or ghost?”

The currently human halfa furrows his brow in thought. “Well, the last time I took you here, you pretend to be Danny Fenton’s cousin. We didn’t run into any problems.”

“Let’s just do that again then.” James suggests. “Plus two ghosts with one human would draw more attention than one ghost and two humans.”

“I agree.” The girl nods as she sets her feet on the ground. “I’ll go as Danny’s cousin.” Looking around, she transforms, leaving her in an only slightly ratty hoodie and jeans. She then turns to the still floating halfa. “And Jamie’s gonna pretend to be Phantom.”

The floating boy crosses his arms. “I am Phantom.” Danny raises an eyebrow in question and the other halfa shrugs. “Or...a Phantom. Since I’m Jamie Phantom in ghost form, I guess.”

“Jamie Phantom?” His brother asks.

“It had more of a ring than James Phantom. Plus it fits better with Danny Phantom and Elle Phantom.” He taps his chin. “Actually I might just start going by Jamie.”

“Oh, okay.” Danny encourages. “Go for it if you want to. Although…” He points to the door. “We should probably stick with just Phantom in public, since no one knows there’s actually three of us.”

The boy nods. “So I’m pretending to be THE Phantom.”

“Wait. I’m THE Phantom?” Danny questions.

“You’re the only one anyone knows about...for now.” Elle smiles teasingly.

“I mean, eventually people will put the pieces together, if they see the three of us together in ghost form.” Jamie comments. “But I get what I’m doing.” He puts his hands on his hips in a superhero posse. “I’m the Protector of Amity Park.”

Elle laughs and Danny rolls his eyes. “I don’t sound like that.”

“Sure you don’t.” Elle quips, earning a laugh from Jamie.

“Come on.” The floating halfa motions. “I’m hungry.”

“Alright.” Danny pulls out his phone to check the time. “We’ve got about an hour.” 

The oldest of the group leads the way with Elle walking beside him and James floating right behind. He takes a breath, pushing down nerves. Despite how confident Jamie acts, the idea of impersonating his brother’s alter ego makes him somewhat nervous. Phantom is a public figure and though they joked about Amity Park being weird and no one batting an eye, there is a good chance other kids at school at least will hear about this. This could influence Phantom’s perception and people’s opinion of him, depending on what people say and….

Danny stops turning around. “I trust you.” 

The conviction of the words is all Jamie needs to find the strength to push down the worry. He takes a breath, nodding. “Thanks. 

With his own nod, the other boy continues forward. He pulls the door to the restaurant open, holding it open for Elle and Jamie to enter. The three approach the counter to order. For a moment, Jamie thinks he sees a familiar dark-skinned girl walking around a corner to an area marked employee’s only but the figure disappears out of sight before he can really think about who it is.

In front of him, Danny and Elle stop, looking over the menu board and waiting for the couple in front of them to order.

“I think I’m gonna get a bacon double cheeseburger combo.” The human boy comments.

This draws Jamie’s attention to the board. His eyes widen, slightly overwhelmed at the selection. They have that many burger options and 52 different shakes! From Danny’s memories, he knew there were a lot of choices but this is extra.

As the people in front of them receive their food and walk away, the trio step forward. The black haired boy gently pokes his brother’s arm. “What do you want?”

Jamie tilts his head in consideration. He leans forward to quietly ask. “Are you going to be offended if I get the same thing as you?” 

“Order whatever you want, bro.” Danny says as he pulls out his wallet. He looks up at their cashier. “Hey Kyle.”

The red-haired cashier, apparently named Kyle, looks between Danny and ‘Phantom’ with slight shock. The floating halfa frowns, trying to attach a memory to the name and face. He looks familiar. 

“Dude….awesome hologram!” Kyle exclaims after a moment, his eyes wide. “It looks so realistic. Did your parents make this?” 

“Uhhh…” Jamie gives him a puzzled look. That...was not expected. Shock from seeing a ghost in a mundane situation. Admiration or scorn, depending on if the person in question was a fan of Phantom or not. But this? He glances at Danny who shrugs. 

“Yeah.” Danny answers. “He’s useful for when Phantom needs to be in two places at once.”

The cashier nods. “Adding more spectacle to the show, huh?” His eyes trail up and down Jamie. “Wow. This looks just like you in costume, a lot more solid than the other ghosts.” He puts the word in air quotes, emphasizing his disbelief in the spectral beings.

Jamie gaps, unsure how to process all that but one thing sticks out. He leans forward, voice quiet. “You...you know about….?” He trails off, not wanting to give the secret away if it wasn’t already spilled.

“Sorry, forgot it was a secret.” Kyle leans forward, saying the last word teasingly as if the idea of Phantom’s real identity being a secret was ridiculous. “And it’s interactive too! That’s so rad.” The teen at the register grins

“I’m not an it.” Jamie glares, crossing his arms.

The red-head blinks, his mouth forming an O-shape. “So you’re not just a recording or something….” He trails off, thinking for a moment. “Are you an AI then?”

“An artificial intelligence?” Danny tilts his head back and forth contemplatively. “Well, I’m not sure about the intelligent part....” He smiles teasingly.

The floating boy scoffs, faux offended. “I know you are but what am I?”

Elle snorts. “That’s not how you use that insult. Even I know that!”

The ghost blushes green. “I...well…”

Kyle waves his hand. “It’s all good man. You’re learning.” He offers a smile. “Guess I should introduce myself, huh? I’m Kyle Weston. I go to school with Danny.”

“I kinda figured that.” The ghost comments. “I’m J-...I’m uhh...Phantom, but I guess you knew that.” The boy blushes, silently cursing himself for the near slip up.

Apparently, the cashier does not notice as he wrinkles his brow and points at Danny. “His parents made you.” He turns to address the other halfa. “And they made you.”

The black-haired boy purses his lips, clearly uncomfortable. “Uhhh….technically yes. But...don’t ever say it like that again.”

The red head nods but doesn’t acknowledge the statement. “Does that mean you’re brothers?”

The two boys, who are actual brothers, look at each other with twin puzzle expressions. Not over the question itself; there is no doubt about whether or not they are siblings. But at the ludicrousness of the situation and the off the wall question. After a moment, Danny turns back to the other teen. He shrugs. “I guess...Yeah.”

The red head sighs. “Man, that’s cool. I’d love to have an AI for a brother.”

Danny laughs. “Don’t let Wes hear you say that. He might think you’re in the market for a replacement.”

The other teen also laughs. Then he peers down at Elle. “Who’s this?”

“This is my cousin Elle.” Danny answers.

Kyle waves. “Hi cousin Elle.” Then he frowns. “But I’ve never seen her at any family reunions.”

“She’s a cousin on my Dad’s side, not Mom’s.” The other teen explains.

The red-head hums, as if that answers it. But Jamie just looks between the two feeling like he’s missing something. Danny notices the facial expression. “Kyle’s a cousin on Mom’s side of the family.”

“Oh. Okay.” The ghost boy nods.

Behind them, someone coughs. Jamie looks back to find a small group waiting to be served behind them. He turns back. “We need to go ahead and order. Other people are waiting.”

“Right.” Danny nods. “I’ll have a number 3. Phantom, you want the same?”

“Yep.” The ghost responds. “But uh...no mustard on that.”

Elle perks up at her turn. “I want the number 6.”

“Mighty Meaty Combo? Good choice.” The cashier comments, pressing a few buttons. “Anything else?”

“We all want shakes, right?” Danny says. Jamie and Elle nod in agreement. “I’ll do a peanut butter bacon shake.”

“I’ll do strawberry cheesecake.” Elle interjects.

Jamie looks for the board for a few seconds. “I’ll do….the oreo mint shake.”

“Alright.” Kyle nods. “I’ve got you for..” He reads off the order and at the confrontation that it is correct, rings Danny up. The boy hands over his money. “ 2 dollars and 23 cents is your change.” He hands over the bills and coins. He hands Danny three cups and points down the counter. “Your food will come out over there.”

The trio step back to wait. Danny hands Elle her cut before addressing Jamie. “I’ll get your drink if you’ll wait for the food. What do you want?”

The ghost boy glances at the soda dispenser. “I’ll take Dr. Pepper.”

“Got it.” He walks off while Jamie turns back to the counter to wait. 

Not even thirty seconds later, their number is called. The ghost boy floats forward to grab the tray. The employee who had just put down the last burger looks up meeting the ghost’s eyes. “Phan...Phantom?” She stutters.

“Yeah.” Jamie approaches trying to act natural. “This one’s mine.” He looks over the food before frowning slightly. “We ordered shakes too?” He questions.

The girl shakes her head, presumably to shake off the shock. “Someone will bring them out to you.”

“Oh. Okay.” The ghost picks up the tray. “Thank you.” 

Jamie turns around in time to find Danny just finishing with both their drinks. The other boy looks up. “Oh. That was fast.”

“Yeah.” Jamie comments, floating forward to join Danny. A moment later, Elle comes from the left, holding her drink in one hand and a wad of napkins and ketchup packets in the other.

The girl points at a booth along one of the walls. “Let’s sit there.”

Following Elle, the two boys walk (and float) past chairs and tables. Jamie surveys the other restaurant patrons. One middle aged couple, a group of college students in the back, and - The ghost boy tenses - a few groups of teenagers. His eyes flicker over the teens, recognition dimly dawning on him. There’s Mikey, Nathan, and some other of their band geek friends. And by the window, three upperclassmen in Jazz’s grade. And….

He turns at the sound of a gasp, his neon green eyes meeting another pair of green, though more human colored, ones. Another red-haired teenager boy, bearing a strong family resemblance to their cashier, stares at him, his mouth opening and closing. He sits beside a muscular asian boy in a letterman jacket. Jamie frowns, his heart fluttering uncomfortably in his chest at the silence, at the eyes boring into him. Who are…..

“What the hell is going on?” The red head suddenly barks out, gaze flickering between Danny and ‘Phantom.’

Danny turns to the boy, shrugging. “I’m getting dinner.”

“Who’s that?” The teen points at Elle. “And how the hell are you in two places at once?” He motions between Danny and Jamie.

Realization suddenly dawns in Jamie’s mind. Wes Weston, brother to Kyle Weston. That’s who is in front of him. For his brother’s memories, Jamies knows exactly who Wes is and what his deal is. The ghost boy glances at his brother, taking in the dawning mischievous expression. He knows what that look means. 

Danny rolls his eyes. “Are you still going on about that Wes?” He points at the ghost. “I’m clearly not Phantom.” He scoffs. “Someone obviously can’t be dead and alive at the same time.”

Jamie crosses his arms, letting a teasing smile creep onto his face. The good thing about sharing memories with Danny? He knows exactly how to mess with Wes.

“Are you still spreading this ridiculous conspiracy about me?” The ghost also rolls his eyes. “I mean, I know I’m one of the most lively ghosts around, but that’s not what that expression means.”

“But...but” Wes furiously looks between the two boys. “I’ve watched you change.”

Danny and ‘Phantom’ look between each other questioningly. The human’s eyes widen. “Dude...Wes, I know we have gym together but…..”

Wes turns red, maybe in anger, maybe in embarrassment. “No. That’s not...I didn’t…” 

“Okay, Weston.” Danny puts up his hands. “I’d say I’m flattered. But that’d be a lie. Your stalking is creepy.”

“I’m not a stalker!” The red head practically yells the statement before blushing as he notices judgmental eyes on him. He swallows, shoulders falling in embarrassment. “Whatever Fenton.” He glares at ‘Phantom.’ “I don’t know how you're doing this but I know the truth.” 

Jamie raises a brow. “That you’re harassing me and this innocent civilian?”

“Innocent civilian?! He’s you!” Wes balls his fists.

Danny looks down, shaking his head. “And we’re back to running in circles.” He starts walking away. “Come on Elle, Phantom. Ignore him.”

“You can’t-” Wes starts.

His friend, named Kwan if Jamie remembers correctly, elbows him. “Drop it Wes.”

The red-head opens and closes his mouth a few times, before crossing his arms. “Fine. I’ll drop it...for now.” The boy then glances at Elle, pointing. “But who the hell is this?”

Danny narrows his eyes. “My cousin, Elle. And stop cussing in front of her.”

“He’s right, you really shouldn’t cuss in front of a ten year old.” Jamie rebukes.

Elle gaps. “I’m twelve!”

The ghost rolls his eyes, his lips turning up. “My mistake.”

She crosses her arms. “And he can cuss in front of me if he f-cking wants to.”

At the same time, Danny and Jamie exclaim. “Elle!” “Danille!” The older halfa’s alarm sounds much more authentic than his brother’s.

“You better not say something like that in front of my parents!” Danny rebukes.

The girl wiggles her eyebrows. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“I’ll...buy you a milkshake if you don’t?” The boy half-smiles at her hopefully.

“You’re already buying all of us milkshakes.” Jamie comments.

“You’re not helping Phantom!” Danny turns to glare at him.

The ghost put up his hands. “I just thought I’d point it out.”

“Guys, stop.” Elle shook her head, tapping the human boy to get his attention. “I’m not gonna cuss in front of Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack. I don’t feel like getting my mouth washed out with soap.” She grins. “But it’s just too much fun to mess Danny.”

The oldest halfa glares at her, before blushing. Jamie can’t help but laugh at his facial expression, Elle’s laughter joining his.

Danny looks down, moving his hands up like he wants to put his head in his hands but is blocked by his and Jamie’s drink. “I’m starting to think bringing you guys here was a bad idea.” There’s just a hint of teasing in his voice to suggest he’s being sarcastic. Jamie stops laughing all the same.

There is silence for a moment after Kwan cuts in. “Uh….Danny...why are you hanging out with Phantom? Don’t your parents hate him?”

“They don’t hate Phantom.” Danny grumbles. “They have a truce with him.”

“Really, since when?” Wes asks, the previous anger leached from his voice.

Kwan and Wes turn to look at who they think is Danny Phantom. “Well…. The Fentons finally agreed to sit down and talk with me.” 

“Okay.” Kwan shrugs. “But still...why are you hanging out with Fenton?”

The ghost shrugs. “He had money and I wanted a burger.”

Danny gaps and Jamie isn’t sure whether he’s really offended or not. The ghost boy puts his hands up anyway. “Ghost fighting does not pay.”

“That’s literally how Mom and Dad make a living!”

“I guess that is true…. But still, no one pays me to fight ghosts.” Jamie points a thumb at himself. “But seriously, I just want to enjoy a burger with my new friend and his cousin.”

“You’re….friends?” Kwan gaps. 

The ghost shrugs. “I’ve been working with the Fentons a lot now...mostly in the lab, since they realized actually talking to a ghost is better than yelling insults…. and they have a son who is about my age. Is it really a surprise we would end up friends?”

Kwan and Wes look between each other before both shrug. “I guess that makes sense.” Kwan replies. “Good luck with the Fentons, Phantom.”

Jamie gives a nod. “Thank you.” He holds up the tray. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to sit down and eat.”

Kwan opens his mouth, like he has more questions, before closing it and waving the trio off. Wes sits with his arms cross as he watches Danny and ‘Phantom’ with an annoyed, if still puzzled look. Jamie ignores him, while he floats behind Danny and Elle. The three take a seat near the double doors labeled employee’s only, presumably leading to the kitchen. 

Sighing, Jamie puts down the tray and takes a seat across from Danny. For a moment, Elle looks between the two before deciding to sit beside the older halfa. Not that Jamie minds; it does look less suspect for Elle to sit beside her ‘cousin.’

“Here’s your drink.” Danny pushes one of the cups across the table to Jamie, while the ghost looks over the food. He takes a container of fries before handing one to Elle and then Danny. 

Danny grabs one of the double bacon cheeseburgers and Jamie grabs the other. He unwraps it, and lifts the top bun. “This one’s yours.” He says, exchange the burger in front of him for the one in front of the other boy.

Picking up the burger, Jamie takes a bit. He chews, humming in satisfaction at the taste.

Elle raises a brow. “You like it?”

The boy nods enthusiastically while taking another bite. He’s never had a burger before. Well sure, he had knowledge about what a burger should taste like but actually tasting it is a vastly different thing.

Jamie swallows the bite, his eyes momentarily drifting across the restaurant to where Wes is glancing at him heatedly. He averts his eyes. “So….that was Wes Weston?” Jamie questions, addressing Danny.

“Yep.” The other halfa says, popping the P.

The ghost boy shakes his head. “He looks like he’s losing his mind.” He says quietly.

Danny laughs. “Oh yeah.”

Elle wiggles her eyebrows. “Is messing with him always that funny?” Her smile turns mischievous. “If he meets Elle Phantom….”

Jamie snorts. “Oh my god, he’d have an aneurysm.”

“And if Kyle was there too…” Danny shakes his head, chuckling.

“Yeah, what’s up with him?” Elle asks.

“For some reason he thinks I’m an AI?” Jamie raises a brow.

“Kyle isn’t actually that bad. He just...uhhh….doesn’t believe in ghosts.” The older halfa shrugs, grabbing a few fries.

Jamie, who’d been taking a sip of his drink, just about spits it out. “What?”

“Yeah.” Danny shakes his head. “For some reason, he thinks it’s all a show to attract tourists? He knows I’m….ya know….but thinks it’s all done with stuff Mom and Dad make.” He takes a sip of his drink. “I think at least half of it is to annoy Wes though.”

Jamie chuckles. “Sounds reasonable.”

Danny rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth to reply but a yell cuts him off.

“Duplication!” Wes suddenly yells, standing up. “You’re duplicating! I bet you think that’s clever, showing up as Fenton and Phantom at the same time so there’s no way you’re the same person.”

Danny yells back. “We’re not the same person, Wes.”

“Yeah! That’s his AI brother!” Kyle yells from the counter.

“Shut up Kyle!” Wes yells back. 

Valerie bursts through the kitchen door in her uniform, milkshakes in hand. “Will all of you stop yelling?” She takes two steps forward, stopping in front of the table the three siblings are sitting at. “I swear, if you-” It is then she finally looks down. Her eyes flicker between Danny and Jamie, a hint of anger bleeding into her eyes at seeing ‘Phantom.’ Then she spots Elle. Her eyes widen, flashing between Danny and the younger girl. Her mouth drops open as recognition and realization dawn.

In her distraction, the milkshakes in her hand tip over. Jamie’s eyes fix on the cups as they start to fall. Time seems to slow as the drinks fall but he is too shocked to move to stop it. The cups hit and the thick liquid splatters all over the table, a large portion of the oreo mint shake landing on Jamie. The girl glares at him angrily and a memory flashes through his mind. 

Valerie on his hoverboard, wearing a similar angry and distrustful expression. She points an ectogun at him, spitting out harsh insults.

Jamie shivers, before glancing down at the thick green spatter on his jumpsuit. If it was a different shade of green……

The girl gaps, her angry expression turning into shock as she panickedly looks between Danny, ‘Phantom,’ and Elle. Her mouth opens and closes but without a word, she turns around and runs back into the kitchen. The doors swing closed.

All three halfas stay silent for a small eternity, looking to the door with shock-wide eyes. 

Then three voices in unison. “Shit.”


End file.
